Undying friendship
by Gixie
Summary: Sanzo died, before completing his mission. In an act of desperation, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku completed a ritual which reincarnated them all in the modern day world where they then get a second chance.


Summary: Sanzo died, before completing his mission. In an act of desperation, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku completed a ritual which reincarnated them all in the modern day world where they then get a second chance.

Thanks for checking out this story XD Hope you like it.

The devotion of friendship

Chapter one

"_Your time is coming to an end"_

Sanzo stared at the letter with irritation before crumpling it up and shoving it in his top desk draw along with all the others that had been stuffed down there. Clenching his fists, Sanzo reluctantly let out a sigh. That was the second message in a week, and although, he didn't let it get to him, they were so god damn annoying! If only he could find the bastard who was sending these messages, yet that seemed unlikely, since he had too many enemies to count.

Not many people liked to talk to him when he was in high school, which Sanzo was totally fine with as they all thought that he was too smart, arrogant and stuck up. Off course, there were those occasional people who tried to suck up to him as he was rich, but they only lasted a few days since Sanzo always rudely told them to go away. Then, when his father died, he inherited a multi millionaire company and gained even more power after high school.

Mulling this through his mind, Sanzo sighed as he rubbed his temples, feeling a head ache coming. Yeah, he had a load of people hate him, so there was no way he was going to be able to find out who sent this message, and no way was he going to the police. Sanzo hated them, those useless bunch of bastards who did nothing to help solve his mothers and sisters deaths. Feeling the horrible pain of their deaths rise, he pushed his thoughts of them away from the front of his mind and pondered on what to do about those damn letters.

He wasn't a big fan of waiting to see what happens, but he didn't really seem to have a choice in the matter. There really, was nothing he could do.

"What a pain," Sanzo muttered as he briefly glanced out the window. It was dark with only a few faint lights, which, Sanzo decided, was the time to go home. Being the boss of a huge company did have it's good points. No one cared when he went back home, nor how often he came in. If he wanted to, he wouldn't have to go into work for weeks, yet there was never anything else to do so he stuck with going to work.

Gathering his belongings, Sanzo quickly left his office and hurried down the staircase, only briefly acknowledging the receptionist on the way out and slowly made his way towards his car. It was only when he was about to turn the corner that he felt that something was wrong. Acting on instinct, Sanzo paused in mid step and quietly listened. Soft voices floated around the corner towards Sanzo.

"Dammit! We should have found him by now!" One of the voices cried out, a sad tone in it.

"Did we do it wrongly?" Another voice asked frustrated. There was a pause. "Dammit Hakkai! Answer me!" Sanzo felt all the breath leave him. _Hakkai. _He knew that name, he didn't know how, but he knew it. It was familiar... that name... where had he heard it before?

"...I don't no..." Another voice hesitantly answered. "I don't know how many times I checked for errors that could occur... I wouldn't have thought it possible for anything to go wrong... but..." The man, Hakkai answered hesitantly. Sanzo's breath quickened. Somehow, somewhere, he knew these people...

"No...no!" One of the voices cried out in agony. "We were so close! So close to seeing him again! And now..." He broke down sobbing. Sanzo could feel a soft feeling of worry enter his emotion before quickly shoving it down. He, Sanzo never worried and especially with strangers. _Strangers. _The word somehow felt wrong to describe them.

"Dammit! Don't you dare do this to us again!" The boy screamed out. "Sanzo!" Sanzo jerked back, as if struck. That kid, those people knew his name... not that that was a big deal, considering that people all around the world knew his name since he owned such a huge company, but it was the emotion, the longing, the despair, the sadness and loneliness of the calling which got to him.

Sanzo was tempted to peak around the corner, yet he knew that it was none of his business of what they were talking about and definitely didn't want to become caught up in their lives.

"Goku..." Hakkai said sadly. Sanzo froze, feeling the name, once again familiar. A picture came to his mind. Goku, sad, locked up in a cage, his eyes widening as Sanzo held out his hand. Sanzo could only feel the desperate need to see these faces once and for all... yet he didn't have his gun on him if they turned out to be total bastards.

No, Sanzo decided. It was none of his business. Perhaps they were talking about a total different Sanzo and all this business had nothing to do with him, but as he walked away, there was a nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away.

&*&Sanzo&*&Hakkai&*&Goku&*&Gojyo&*&

Sanzo lit up a cigarette and felt himself relaxing as he breathed in. Finally at home, he could just relax and not think about anything. _Home_... Sanzo puffed out some smoke, thinking about that word. No, his house wasn't his home, it was where he lived. Home was something different, something... more alive.

Closing his eyes, Sanzo was soon lulled off to sleep.

"_Wow, Sanzo, I never knew you as one to help other people," Laughed Gojyo. Sanzo frowned seriously. There was something about this demon they were going towards that intrigued him and made him cautious._

"_Sanzo..." Hakkai said lowly. "Are you sure about this?" Sanzo briefly glanced at Hakkai before looking back with a frown._

"_Oohh! I'm so hungry!" Goku whined, holding his stomach. "I could use some meat buns right about now!" _

"_Why don't you shut up, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled as he hit Goku on the head._

"_Owww! What was that for?" Goku shouted back, struggling to hit Gojyo._

"_That was for being annoying! You want another one?" Gojyo threatened, holding out his fist. Goku was about to pounce, but a loud gunshot went off. Both, shocked, stared at Sanzo who held his gun facing upwards._

"_Why don't you two just shut up!" Sanzo said angrily, his face tense. Gojyo and Goku eyed Sanzo before turning towards each other._

"_Jeez, why's he in such a bad mood?" Goku whispered. Upfront of the jeep, Hakkai glanced over at Sanzo, frowning thoughtfully._

"_Are you sure?" Hakkai repeated., searching for an actual answer. Sanzo nodded stiffly, but as Hakkai studied Sanzo's movements, he realised that there was something huge that none of them bar Sanzo knew. He wanted to question him some more, worried, but sensed other movement in the forest with ill intent._

"_Shit," Sanzo muttered as he too sensed the enemies. At that moment Youkai sprang towards them, weapons ready to attack. Hakkai swung the jeep around, skidding until it came to a complete stop. Sanzo, dived out of the jeep, just missing a long clawed hand which would have ripped apart his neck, and, gun in hand, shot the demon in the head, causing it to die on the spot. Sanzo was about to turn around when a hand grabbed his neck roughly and was slammed into a tree. Sanzo cursed, internally, pissed that a Youkai had actually managed to catch him off guard. Angry, Sanzo fired a bullet into it,before jerking back slightly as the wound seemed to have no effect on the youkai._

_Faintly, he heard a cry of "Sanzo!" but paid no attention as he stared into the demonic face of the Youkai who cackled._

"_Finally! I will be the one to kill the great Genjo Sanzo!" Sanzo cursed as the Youkai added pressure to his neck, causing him to choke painfully. Where were the others? Sanzo wondered as he faintly looked around the Youkai and knew why they weren't helping him. All three companions were fighting multiple Youkai who all guarded the area he and the Youkai were in. _

_Sanzo could see Goku fighting, his face scrunched up in a look of desperation and fear as he struggled to get to him. Gojyo wasn't having much luck either, having encountered an opponent who deflected all his shots. Lastly, Hakkai was staring down at a Youkai, his normal friendly mask was drawn up in a cool, angry look._

_It was all a set-up, Sanzo thought, his vision growing darker, but even if it was, there was **no **way he would ever die as pitifully as this._

_With all his strength left, Sanzo kneed the Youkai in the stomach, causing it to only momentarily loosen it's hold where he then pushed it backwards, both of them tumbling to the ground._

Sanzo woke suddenly, sweat pouring down his face.

"Damn it," Sanzo muttered. Who in the world dreams of people they had only just seen? He was such an idiot! Hearing those people speak like that really mucked him up.

He was about to settle down again when he caught a small movement in the corner of his eye. Heart pounding, Sanzo slowly glanced towards the desk in which his gun sat. Slowly, he moved into a better position, but somehow, he knew something wasn't right. Acting on instinct, Sanzo dived out of the way just as a gunshot sound echoed around the area. Glass broke falling onto the floor as Sanzo crawled quickly towards his gun. Another gunshot went off, skimming him. The small pain caused him to forget all rational thoughts and rush at his gun, pulling it out and aiming it across the room.

All was silent, no movement, no sound. Breathing in deeply, Sanzo listened before hearing a small clutter. Swinging around, the person came around the corner, gun in hand just as Sanzo pulled the trigger. It hit the man in the head, his expression of shock and pain before he seemed to disintegrate, ending up in small bits of ashes on the floor.

Sanzo stared, his breath raspy.

"_Holy shit!" _Sanzo breathed out. All logic seemed to disappear from his head as he stared at the remains. It was impossible, yet unless he was hallucinating, this was real. Sanzo groaned.

"I really don't want to have to deal with this," He muttered before his mind turned towards those three people from before. Somehow, he knew they had something to do with this, and if he's suspicions were correct, then he knew what they looked like as well...

Sanzo quickly hid his gun behind his shirt and grabbed his keys before dashing out of his house, careless of the mess he had left behind. The maids would clean it up.

Now that Sanzo was out of the house and in his car, driving around, he found that there was a huge flaw to his plan. He had no idea how to find these three strange people: Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo.

Resisting the urge to bang his head, he felt annoyance hit him. It was the stupid monkey that rushed into situations! Not him. Flinching back, Sanzo frowned. Where had that come from? Damn, Sanzo almost growled. Now he was going crazy.

Deciding that the best place to start was where he first saw them, he drove towards there. He was glad he didn't have to go to work, otherwise he swore he would kill someone painfully. All this stress was really nagging upon him.

Parking his car, he got out and glanced around. He had parked a little away, feeling more secure if he walked there, preparing himself if he ended up meeting these strange people. It was only then that he paused. There was a pull... a strong pull in a different direction... and somehow Sanzo just knew that the people he was looking for weren't going to be there.

"Damn it," Sanzo muttered. He was going in this business too deep, and he knew, once in, he wouldn't be able to get out again, but even with this in mind, there was a part of him that made everything feel... right... as if he was meant to do this.

Although, Sanzo didn't believe in fate or destiny, he had to believe he was starting too as he once again heard the voices of those irritating people.

"So where are we looking today?" Gojyo asked with a sigh. "I swear if we have to look for that bloody monk any more days..." Sanzo irritated, stepped into view, but anything he was thinking of saying flew out of his mind as he finally eyed those from his dream.

First there was Gojyo. He looked exactly the same as in the dream, with his long red hair and the same irritated expression on his face, yet there were no scars under his eye. In his mouth was a cigarette. Then there was Hakkai. He had a solomn expression and the only difference was that he had no glasses. Lastly, there was Goku who looked exactly the same, yet there was a sadness in him that he didn't have in the dream.

As soon as he saw them, he knew that he had at one point known these people, no matter how weird that sounded and that there had been a trust that he had had with no one else.

And already, Sanzo wanted to hate these people.

It was then that Gojyo looked in his direction that he realised that he was in their view as well. Gojyo immediately grew pale and his cigarette dropped limply from his mouth as he continued to stare in shock, his eyes suspiciously watery. Hakkai frowned in concern before following where Gojyo's eyes were staring then stared as well, staggering backwards as though he had been hit.

"What?" Goku asked confused before turning as well. Goku stared for only a second before realisation hit him and he stumbled forward.

"San...zo?" Goku stammered before he rushed forward, tears in his eyes. Sanzo flinched backwards as Goku ran towards him before flying into him, making both of them fall to the ground in a heap. Sanzo groaned, wishing he could have prepared himself for that response.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried out as he clung on. "Sanzo!" His body shook with sobs as he clung to Sanzo with all his might. "It's you, right? It's really you?" Goku frantically asked, looking at him, studying him intently.

"You..." Sanzo muttered irritated. "Get off me you stupid monkey!" Goku gazed at him before laughing, tears streaming down his face.

"I've wanted to hear those words for so long!" Goku smiled through his tears, still clinging onto him as though his life was on the line.

"Sanzo," Hakkai uttered. Sanzo somehow stood up, with Goku before looking over at Hakkai. Hakkai's hands were trembling by his side, relief shown on his face, with a real genuine smile on his face.

"Welcome back," Hakkai said genuinely before he moved forward and hugged Sanzo who felt like this was totally bizarre. Lastly, Gojyo came forward and clung onto him, his shoulders shaking. It was only then that Sanzo realised that Gojyo was crying.

"Crap, I'm not suppose to cry," Gojyo muttered, furiously trying to wipe away his tears, yet he made no move to step away from Sanzo.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what the hell is going on?" Sanzo said dryly. Gojyo finally leaned away, looking slightly confused.

"You..." Gojyo slowly said. "Do you know who we are?" Sanzo gave him an annoyed look.

"Off course..." Sanzo paused. "Your all idiots," Gojyo growled to himself angrily.

"Shit," Gojyo muttered to himself. "I totally asked for that one," Sanzo gave him an unimpressed look.

"This isn't the time to make jokes like that, Sanzo!" Hakkai firmly said. _Who was joking_? Sanzo felt like saying, but decided to comply with their demands. _Idiots._

"I have no idea what the hell is going on. I only know, that somehow we've met before a long time ago," Sanzo grudgingly admitted. All three stared at him with varying degrees of emotions.

"You... don't remember us?" Goku asked softly, thinking intently before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, you have all the time in the world to remember!" Gojyo and Hakkai both glanced at each other before succumbing to grins of their own.

"For once, the monkey's right," Gojyo said with a tease in his voice. Goku made a sound in his throat but said nothing as Hakkai spoke up.

"How about we talk this over during breakfast?" Hakkai suggested. Goku immediately jumped up and down, nearly knocking Sanzo over.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" Goku said excitedly, a sparkle in his eye. Gojyo walked over to Hakkai before turning to Sanzo.

"You coming?" He asked. Sanzo stared before heading in the other direction, trying to get his head around these three weird people.

"Hey!" Goku shouted. "Where are you going?" Sanzo only shook his head. _Idiots._

"Hey! Do you really think well let you leave?" Gojyo called out. Sanzo paused as he heard the tone.

"Try to stop me," Sanzo warned.

'Sanzo," There was a tone in Hakkai's voice that made Sanzo turn around instinctively and immediately wished he hadn't. All three of the idiots were standing side by side, grinning. Sanzo looked longingly in the other direction before sighing.

"Fine, but your paying," He grumbled as he walked towards the others.

As Sanzo walked over towards Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something very similar had already happened before.

&*&*&*&*&* Saiyuki &*&*&*&*&*

Great! Finished the first chapter! I hope it all makes sense, lol! I've always liked the friendship they have, so I decided to try and keep it based around it. I couldn't find many Saiyuki fics which have heartfelt moments with only friendship and no romance, so, I decided to do one.

Hope you like it!

Review plz!


End file.
